


Scream

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, Tickling, fluff crap, like usual, nasties, ticklishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: Paul gasped when John grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back.He leaned in and gruffly murmured in Paul's ear."I want to make you scream."





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. The magnum opus of my shame. Look, I'm not gonna lie to y'all, this very well might be the last thing I post on this site. I've now exhausted all the Beatles stuff I wanted to dump on here, so...I guess this is it. If I ever return, it'll be in the very distant future. So, uh...hope you enjoy this one, and thanks for all the support! Pls don't judge me

After a big concert in Toronto, the Fab Four were all so exhausted that they retreated to their respective rooms in the hotel suite with very few words to each other. George and Ringo to their own room, and John and Paul to theirs. 

As soon as Paul got in, he flopped down onto his bed. "Hoo...what a night."

John closed the bedroom door behind him. "You said the exact same thing yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before THAT, I bet."

Paul looked up at John in an almost beckoning way. "You can't rightly blame me, though. We've performed every night for three weeks straight!"

"Can't blame you for much of anything, can I? You make it too hard." 

John got that god awful grin on his face and reached down to tickle Paul.

Paul, however, saw this coming and rolled out of the way. He was too tired for this.

Which only made John more determined. "Hey! Come here, you!"

He got onto the bed and crawled towards Paul, who was still rolling away. Finally, they reached the head of the bed. Paul gasped when John grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back.  
He leaned in and gruffly murmured in Paul's ear. 

"I want to make you scream."

The bassist had no time at all to respond before John started tickling him all over his torso; across his neck, down his back, under his arms, up his ribs, all while Paul was laughing uncontrollably, trying to put a stop to this. And yes, he did scream quite a bit.  
John knelt down again and continued his assault on Paul's upper body from there.

Paul saw only one way out.  
Shaking with laughter, he began rolling along the bed like he had before, with John close behind.  
When the two reached the edge, their bodies were pressed against each other. Reaching back, Paul grabbed John and rolled over one last time, sending them both plummeting to the floor. As Paul had planned, he landed on top of John. Sort of crushed him, actually.

"Ouch..." The older man panted. "I'm too...tired...to tickle anymore..."

Paul looked at him mischievously. "I'm not."

John's eyes widened. He yanked himself out from under Paul and began scooting away. "No no no no no no no, Paul, show some mercy for your best mate, now!"

"Oh, don't talk to me about mercy!" spat Paul. "You have this coming, after making me scream like that!"

John let out a slight laugh. "Is that what this is about? Well, Macca, I think you of all people know there are more pleasurable methods of making me scream."

Despite himself, Paul smirked. John had a good point.


End file.
